When the Futur is Brighter than the Past
by Jenna-chan
Summary: (One-shot) This story is placed in the futur. This is for all of you who are tired of unfinished stories, or unhappy endings. It's cute and fluffy! Hope you like (HGDM) R and R! Dont read and Run!Thx! .


Okay, so I was reading some Hermione Draco fics and I noticed they were all long stories. I couldn't fin one short story. So here I am writing to you a short story of Hermione and Draco. Hope you like. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

When the Futur is Brighter than the Past

Hermione Granger Malfoy sat on the comfortable patio., her brown hair blowing in the wind. She watched as her twins rowed a boat for their younger sister, in the backyard lake. The Malfoy Manor gleamed cheerfully from behind, it's haunted past was now replaced by cheerful memories of the new Malfoy generation. 

"Mama, shouldn't we get ready for dad?" Elisa said. The oldest daughter of the Malfoy 7. 

"Why yes we should. Julius, Lucius! Time to bring the boat back!" Hermione called to the twins. 

"But mom!!" They called back, complaining. 

"Let's go you two, your dad is going to arrive any minute." Hermione said and walked back inside the manor. Elisa followed silently behind, her amber eyes looking foreward, her gold hair tied in ringlets on her head, and the blue dress flowing under her. 

"You look beautiful dear, when did you get that dress?" Hermione asked as they arrived in her room. Hermione stepped behind the screen and opened her closet. 

"It's the one papa got me for my birthday." Elisa answered tugging at the dress. "Why is it ugly on me mama?" 

"Ofcourse not dear, it's suits you perfectly. Now where did you older brother go?" she asked. 

"You know how he is mama! Always on horseback exploring our little forest." Elisa answered with a smile. 

"Well there's nothing he'll find quite interesting. I had your father get rid of all the dark creatures." Hermione said. "Elisa, could you help me with these laces?" 

"Ofcourse mother." she answered and helped her mother tie the blue laces. "You always tell us you never lived a rich life." 

"I didn't. I only met your father in our school year at Hogwarts." Hermione answered as she tied up her hair. 

"How was he back then?' Elisa asked as she sat on the bed. 

"Arrogant, selfish and pompous." Hermione answered at once. "He only got nice when the fight against Voldemort was finished." 

***_flashback_***

_"Hermione!" Draco called as Hermione fell to the ground. He quickly picked her up and cradled her in his arms._

_"Malfoy? What are you doing?" Hermione demanded._

_"I'm holding you silly." he answered with a smile and Hermione could just stare dumbstruck._

_"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked, pulling away from him._

_"You know why." he answered silently, pushing back some of her bangs, and she smiled._

_"Sometimes you act really stupid for your age." she answered, as the truth hit her._

_"Yes, and sometimes you don't always hold the answers." he smiled back._

_"Hermione!" someone called from behind them..._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"So is that how you fell for dad?" Elisa asked. 

"Why yes, I guess that's when I started to fall for him." Hermione thought out loud. 

"Mama, mama! Julian's acting weird again!" Anne, her youngest daughter of 10, called. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a red summer dress. 

"How is Julian acting weird darling?" Hermione asked as she picked up the mini version of herself.. 

"He's complaining that he can't fix his tie properly and walking around all mad." she complained. 

"Call him over, I'll fix his tie." and Anne ran off. She returned a few minutes late, Julian at her heels. Julian was a mini version of Draco, except he was a less spoiled, and very shy. 

"Mama! I don't need help with my tie!" He complained as he shyly ducked under her, as she tried to tie the tie together. 

"Come here. Stop acting so foolishly." Hermione said and pulled the boy back to her. She fixed his tie and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. 

"Moom!" he complained, and she couldn't help but laugh, ah six year olds. 

"Mom, aren't you done yet?" her two twins answered from the door. They were both dressed identically, each wearing black pants and white shirts. Their silver hair was untidy as usual, and their blue eyes twinkling with mischief, after all the days hanging out with Harry's son James, they were the trio of mischief. 

"Yes we are. Now lets go." Hermione answered and picked up Anne and walked to the front door. After a few minutes of waiting, a black limousine stopped at the front doors, and the doors opened to show a very tired Draco. 

"Papa!" his daughters cried and jumped on him. He laughed, and hugged them back. 

"Ho Dad! so how was Egypt?" Julius askd. 

"Quite eventful. How is James?" he asked his sons. 

"His good, he's still trying to get some free samples off Uncle Fred's and George's new sale." Lucius. 

"I see, now how is my Julian?" Draco asked his youngest son. Julian grinned and hugged him. 

"So what did you bring us dad?" Elisa asked, and anne nodded jumping on place. 

"I'll answer that question if you all go back inside and wait in the living room patiently." Draco answered, and they grinned before flying back in the manor. 

"So how was Egypt?" Hermione asked with a hug. 

"The stupid governors wouldn't let me go. If I didn't tell them that you weren't feeling well they'd keep me there forever." He said with a grin. 

"You know for a fact that I'm feeling fine!" Hermione said with a whack at his shoulder. 

"Ofcourse, but that doesn't mean I have to stay away from my wifes 7th pregnancy. After all is 7th lucky?" he asked and she grinned in reply. He smiled back and gave her a kiss. 

"So do you know what gender she is?" Draco asked, putting a hand on Hermiones stomach. 

"Sorry Draco, but it's going to be a boy." she answered with a grin. 

"Well there's always next time." He answered and she couldn't help but smile back, after shaking her head. 

"So when is he due?" Draco asked. 

"Well if what the doctor says is true. Jack is going to be born the next day after your birthday." Hermione noted and Draco grimaced. 

"Don't remind me. Ugh, 36 what an age." he said with a shake of his head. 

"What's wrong being 36?" Hermione demanded. 

"Nothing dear." he answered hastily. "It's just we are almost 'over the hill'." Draco answered and Hermione cracked up laughing. 

"Oh Draco!" she said with a shake of her head. 

"What? I'll get all wrinkly and have to carry a cane." he said, and that brought a smile and some laughter to Hermiones face. His smile brightened up more, and he tightened his grip on her waist. Together they climbed up the steps to their bright futur. 

**_End _**

**__**

~*~*~*~*~ 

Okay! So that's done, I tried to make it less fluffy that I could. But I couldn't help myself! *ggs* Yes Hermione has 7 children. The oldest is 17, Elisa is 16, the twins are 15, Anne is 10 and Julian is 6. The twins are named after two characters in Julius Caesar. I couldn't help myself okay? Yes, Julius and Lucius re trouble makers, with James Harry's son. 

So I hope you like! 


End file.
